Bonding Session
by Kneecap32
Summary: The main characters of Frozen take some time to get to know each other better.


Kristoff licked his lips as Elsa's fingers entered her sister. "My my, you're so wet already" Elsa observed as she felt her sisters juices flow around her fingers. Sliding her fingers all the way into her sister, Elsa touched Anna's clitoris with her thumb and sent a soft blast of magic through it. Anna squealed as the cold raced through her and she arched her hips to meet her sister's hand.

Kristoff gulped, cold sweat running down his brow. Looking at him, Elsa gestured with her free hand and pointed at a spot on the floor. Kristoff nodded and walked over to it obediently and dropped to his knees, not trusting himself to speak.

"I think your boyfriend needs some help" Elsa said. Anna turned her head to look at Kristoff kneeling over her. With one hand she reached out for his erect penis and wrapped her fingers tightly around his shaft, enjoying the feeling of warmth in contrast to Elsa's cold fingers.

Anna ran her hand up and down Kristoff's penis, before leaning forward and licking the tip like she licked the snow cones Elsa made with her magic. She gave another soft moan as Elsa's fingers continued their work and then she took Kristoff's penis into her mouth.

As her sister worked on Kristoff Elsa moved backwards, hips arched high, and lowered her own mouth to her sister's vagina. Her tongue entered her sister and she almost cried out in bliss at the taste of her sister's juices over her tongue. Moving her mouth back she continued to play with her sister using her fingers and said a single word, "Olaf", before her mouth was buried in Anna's crotch again.

The snowman walked forward on stubby legs, his arms waving up and down in excitement. He positioned himself behind Elsa's thrust up hips and slowly inserted his carrot into her vagina. He then began moving his head back and forth, the carrot sliding in and out of the Ice Queen's tight pussy.

This continued on for several minutes until Anna let out a soft sigh, Kristoff's penis still in her mouth, and a shudder went through her body. Elsa withdrew her tongue from her sister but continued to kiss her crotch and the inside of her thighs. Soft, gentle, loving kisses.

Kristoff looked down at Anna who continued to move her head up and down his penis. "I think I'm going to—" he began to say, and then asked hesitantly, "into your mouth?" When Anna nodded he let out a sigh and released his load.

Anna felt the hot salty liquid filling her mouth and running down her throat. She took Kristoff's penis from her mouth and looked up at him with a soft smile before her tongue snaked out to lick the remainder of the cum from his cock.

Elsa let out a cry of pleasure herself then, her head arching into the air and away from her sister's crotch. Olaf quickly backed away from the Queen, giving her room. Ice shot out from her bare feet and crystals began to form along the floor. Elsa quickly regained her composure before her magic could spread any further. Moving backwards from her sister she stood up and smiled.

Anna smiled back and then stood up herself, as did Kristoff. She leaned up and planted a kiss on Kristoff's lips. He kissed her back and she wrapped her arms around him, then the two drew apart and looked over at Elsa. Olaf had come up to stand next to her, and he turned his head, regarding them all with a smile.

"Olaf, your nose is missing" Anna suddenly cried.

"It is?" Olaf asked, his twig hands quickly moving to his face to feel for the missing nose.

"I've got it" Elsa said and she reached between her legs and withdrew the carrot with a soft squelch. Bending down she placed the carrot in the middle of Olaf's face. "Good as new." she said.

Olaf ran a hand over his nose. When he looked down at the hand he saw that it was wet and sticky. "My nose is dripping" he announced, "I must have a cold" he continued pleasantly, "how exciting."

Anna looked at Elsa and then the two sister's burst into laughter. After a moment Kristoff joined them. Olaf looked at the three of them, unsure as to why they were laughing, but they were happy and that made him happy so he started laughing too.


End file.
